Michael declares his love
by Tempe4Booth
Summary: After Michael gets Kidnapped a letter appears addressed MRS FIONA WESTERN, i suck at summeries but it's better if u read it and decide. will continue if i get some reviews


After Michael is badly beaten and bursed and his cover is blown he's that almost certainly he's going to die to he asks that as he dying wish that a letter be delivered to his wife and that he may be able to say goodbye to her as he will be unable to reunited with her once more. What they don't know is that Michael is sending a message in the letter with a way to find him when things go bad and that the letter to be delivered to FIONA.

To my darling Fiona Western,

My love I may never see you again if my work doesn't go to plan so I need to tell you how much I Love You and to say that even thought I didn't tell you enough how much I loved you and that you meant the world to me please know that if things were different I would be there with you right now telling you about my times in Afghanistan and other places where we could have kicked some butt against the Bad guys and how Sam was going to go camel riding for five days straight. Do you remember the time in Miami when we talked about Dublin and Germany, and I wish I could go back there but something greater was pulling me away. But all I wanted with all my heart was to say was that Fi, I may not have told enough but I love you with all my heart and there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect to and I'm sorry for shutting you out . Tell Sam that he's welcome to my loft and all its contents, except the Charger Which I would like you to have ready for when I return to your loving arms. The alarm code is 11-17-15-47-59-42-15.

Michael

As soon as Fiona gets letter she instantly knows something's wrong without even opening it because it's labelled Fiona Western, which means that either someone is holding Michael and he is sending her instructions how to get him out or someone's telling her that they want her to do a job for them in return for Michael's safe return. As soon as she reads the letter in it's entirety she realizes that she's going to need a lot more help than just Sam if she's going to save Michael. Until she remembers what Michael said about the Charger and the code, and races over to Michael's apartment which is rather bad for business Fiona can't help thinking because the moment before she got the note she was meant to be meeting with some out of town visitors with gifts for Fiona. But she leaves that thought out of her head immediately because she has more pressing matters at hand, figuring out what happened to Michael and how to save him before it's too late. The note mentioned Dublin and Germany they were both missions that both her and Michael went on while they were together and Afghanistan, Camels, Sam, the Charger and wanting to go back. As soon as Fiona arrives at Michael's Apartment she's greeted by Jason Bly who wanted to talk to Michael but turned up and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He figures Fiona will do and starts trying to interrogate Fiona about recent developments. But Fiona sees thought the rouse and asks him he's really there but he won't say and things get physical until Sam knocks Bly out on the head with a plant from near the door.

Sam: What's going on Fi? I got your message and let me tell you that it was no piece of cake getting away from Veronica she wanted to go with her to visit her mother and that was something I didn't want to do no Sir but what's the Rush? And why's Bly here?

Fiona: I Think Michael's been kidnapped, and it's bad not just bad but REALLY bad I got this the morning Fiona shows Sam the letter. Sam immediately sees it's addressed to Fiona Western.

Sam: how do we know that Michael's been kidnapped just from Michael's name been put on the letter as well as yours.

Fiona: it's not Mike's name the person who delivered this letter called me Mrs Western and that could only mean one thing unless I got married in my sleep and since when does Michael wear his feelings on his sleeve. In the letter he refers to you riding a camel for five days possibly in Afghanistan and something about the charger.

Sam: after reading this letter I'm inclined to believe you because Mikey's never written like this unless it was in code do you recognise the reference to Dublin and Germany because I can basically make out the jest of it except the Dublin and Germany parts what's the significance of those two missions.

Fiona: Michael said he still had the scars from Dublin and Germany the day Bly Left the first time.

Sam: that's right, you were helping me and I warned Mike that you coming around for the big talk.

Fiona: I came over to find out where I stood and Michael said that we were profoundly unhappy and that he still scares from Dublin and Germany and that he wasn't sure if he could do it again.

Sam: what does he mean by needing to protect you?

Fiona: where?

Sam: There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you. But to protect you from what

Fiona: I don't need protecting.

Sam: I don't if Mike's saying he's trying to save you or if it's just part of the message. Who's on the short list of people that would want to see you or mike come to harm.

Fiona: Well, there's, Irish, Turks, Ukrainians, Iranians, Pakistanis, Russians, Persians and I think a few Hungarians.

Sam: Well that will make a good start, but first I need to know which are Mike's?

Fiona: There all both of ours except the Hungarians which are Michael's


End file.
